Werelove
by WhiteShadowFrost
Summary: Shadow is attacked on his way home from a bad day and ends up falling in love with his attacker after he transforms into a werehog. Rating M later in story. First fic don't kill me please.
1. Prologue

Okay first fanfic ever please don't judge me to hard.

Prologue

Normal P.O.V.

It was a few days after the first time I changed. It was dark, the moon was out, and I was on the hunt. I heard a Harley driving on the rode. I could smell his tears and he smelled powerful. I waited in the dark alley for him to pass and when he did I jumped out and attacked him.

Shadows P.O.V.

I was riding down the street to go home. I had just had a bad day my GF sally dumped me and now it was dark and I was in a bad part of town. As I passed an alley something jumped me, knocking me off my bike, and pinning me to the ground. It tried to get at my throat, but missed because I was able to kick it off of me. I pulled out a gun and aimed at the thing. When it saw the weapon it charged at me before I could fire at it and was able to bite me on the arm. When it latched on we started to roll over in a tussle. It finally gave up and ran off without looking back. After it was gone I realized just how badly I was hurt. I got back on my bike and went home.

Normal P.O.V.

After I fled the area of the fight I hid in an alley watching him. When he left I fallowed him back to what I assumed was his house. As the sun was rising I started to feel light headed and stumbled onto his porch and collapsed. The last thing I thought was _I'm in love._

* * *

Please don't kill me. like I said first time to do a fanfic. so please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadows P.O.V.

When I got back home I went to the bathroom to wash off the blood and clean up my wounds. While I was washing up I heard somebody at the door.

"I'll be right there," I yelled.

When I went out there and opened the door I found an injured black hedgehog. I immediately picked her up and took her into my house. I carried her into my living room and set her down on my couch. I noticed that she was shivering. I got some blankets and covered her up. After that I grabbed my cell and called Sonic.

"Hey Shadow. What happened yesterday, when you stormed out of the school?" asked Sonic when he picked up.

"it doesn't matter. Listen can you get Silver, Blaze, Frost, Amy, and Flame and be here in about 10 minutes?," I asked him.

"Sure. Should I get Knuckles and Rouge to?"

"You may as well," I said.

"Hey before I go why do you want me to get the gang?."

"Because I found a female hedgehog unconscious on my porch."

Silence greeted those words, then he said he would be here in 5 minutes.

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room. When I got back in there the hedgehog was starting to wake up and I gat a good look at her. She looked like me but where I had plain red stripes, she had white stripes on the edges of her red ones. When she opened her eyes. She had eyes the color of tiger's eye gemstones and they were beautiful.

Normal P.O.V.

When I came to I realized that I was in a house and on a couch. I also realized that I wasn't alone. I looked to the other end of the couch and I see the same hedgehog from the night before. I was so startled that I jumped and squeaked a little bit when I did. He jumped back when I jumped like he was afraid.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Shadow and you are in my house," he said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for your help."

"It was nothing."

Then I sat back down on the couch and looked at myself and realized that my shoes, power rings, and clothes where still in tack.

Shadows P.O.V.

She sat back down on the couch and started to shake like she was cold.

"Hey do you want a blanket or something to warm up in?," I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

I got her another blanket and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way what's your name?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door and I went to get it. It was Frost, Flame, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles. I let them in and frost immediately asked "Where is the girl?" Before I could answer her she and Flame gasped. Unknown to me the girl had moved to the other end of the couch and Flame and Frost had just caught sight of her.

"White!," they yelled together.

When she heard her name she looked up and said "Flame! Frost! What are you doing here and how did you know where I was?"

"Whoa slow down how do you guys know each other?," I asked.

White responded by saying "I'll explain."

I said, "okay," and we all moved into the living room where White was sitting. I sat on one side of her and Frost sat on the other.

Whites P.O.V.

When everyone was sitting down I took a deep breath and asked if Frost and Flame had ever spoken of me. Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"Okay did they tell you about the day I disappeared?"

Everyone shook their heads no and I continued.

"Well it was a stormy day and I was pulled from class to go see the principal. He told me that my parents were dead and I would be put in foster care until I was adopted. I was lucky because Frost found out and begged her mom to adopt me. When her mom gave in she treated me like her own daughter. I was loved but I never really got over the fact that my parents were dead. Every night I would climb to the roof and sleep out under the stars. Then one morning I just left I didn't tell anyone why and I still don't want to. However I did tell Frost and Flame that I was going away for awhile. They just said do what you need to and remember that you will always have friends here. That was 5 years ago."

Everyone was silent for a few moments then frost and flame said that they were glad I was back. After that I started to black out and I fell right on top of Shadow's lap. My last thought was _Man I'm in love and still can't tell him._

Shadows P.O.V.

When White passed out in my lap I didn't even notice until I looked at all my friends.

"What?," I asked.

Frost said, " White would never pass out on a complete strangers' lap."

"So?"

"That means she either really likes you or she is really beat up," Flame said.

"Okay is that bad or good?"

Flame and Frost looked at each other and said, "Well she never passed out in any ones` lap before now."

"Or at least no one other than Flame or me," said Frost.

"Well its late so I'm going to put her in the guest bedroom."

Everyone agreed and left, while I took White to the guest room. I set her down and just looked down at her and felt my face flush. I made sure she was covered and left. When I was lying on my bed my last thought was _What attacked me last night._

End of chapter 1

Please read and review.

I will have a picture of White the hedgehog soon.

I don't own sonic and co. I just own my OCs.

Frost is a blue, two tailed fox like tails

Flame is a blood red hedgehog.

I will post again soon.


End file.
